eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Judeal Loki
Judeal Loki, also known as Naberius, was a half-angel originating from Gehenna, born in the year 310AC. For over three centuries, he had manipulated Valmasian affairs, spreading internal strife in conjunction with his own goals. His exploits were mostly kept in the dark and hidden from the public's eye until 813AC, with the revival of the Seers of Darkness. In his lifetime, he aided many infamous figures either as a benefactor or master, including the following: the necromancer Samael, Dark Lord Kokb'ael Kzer-Za, Empress Eline Sakete, Keira, Empress Aria Hirano, and the Dread Lord My'aell. Slain by the combined efforts of Rhiannon Rosengard and Lucas Silvertongue in 880AC, Judeal Loki was finally sealed after five separate deaths over the centuries. Absorbed into the legendary blade Rokaros, its location is unknown to the public, but there are rumors that it can be found within Rose Court (once known as Melym Tower). Personality Write the second section of your page here. Abilities As a half-angel of five hundred years and a gifted magi with a passion for the arts, Judeal has demonstrated a variety of abilities in his lifetime. Divine Magic - Death Magic - Lightning Magic - Gravity Magic - Rift Manipulation - Sin Rituals - Enchantment - Genetic Engineering - Mind Control - Flight - History (This is currently incomplete and the dates may be inaccurate as the section is refined). *310: Judeal Loki is created by the fallen angel Solas in the country of [[Eternia|'Gehenna']]. His human mother does not survive the ritual. His early years are dark, an observer of many atrocities, as well as a victim to them, including torture and various dangerous experiments by his deranged father. *400: At this point, Judeal Loki's wings have faded to a pure black, and he's developed a thirst for sadism that's difficult to quench as well as a disregard for lives other than own. His father is tracked down by a team of Kraus's chosen guardians, led by the angel Lehiel. Using this as a chance to escape life as an underling and a play thing, Judeal successfully flees and hides among a small tribe while his father is captured and sealed by the divine pursuers. *410: Having conquered the small tribe he migrated into, Judeal swiftly ascends the ranks, establishing himself as a fierce Gehenna warlord with a force of over a thousand warriors. Daily life consists of raids against enemies, expanding land control and hunting game. For the first time, the half-angel feels a sense of comradery in the slaying of rival tribes, and a lust for power that he wishes to share with his fellow warriors. He aspires to become a great leader, feared and respected by all of Gehenna. *460: While his goals of conquest have progressed at a steady rate over the past half a century, unbeknownst to Judeal, the guardian Castor is sent to capture him after his father's memories were successfully probed and his existence was discovered. Eventually tracked down amidst his tribe, a battle breaks out between the fledgling halfling and the powerful guardian, the former supported by his warriors. Judeal is defeated after a long, hard fought battle, only after his people are decimated by the capable guardian. In accordance with his tribe's code, Judeal vows to avenge them in blood... even if it means taking on the heavens. *500: Through unknown means, Judeal arrives in Valmasia. Choosing to study the country's culture as an observer, he poses as an occultist of Tenebris Aurora. During these times of war, he takes a particular interest in sin magic and begins delving into its capabilities, finding himself with a vast supply of depraved allies. *560: The [[vampire|'vampire']]' Vlad' arrives on Valmasia's shore, soon enough starting a pandemic that spreads throughout the country. Judeal captures several vampires and stores them in one of many of his hidden labs for extensive testing and research. He eventually harnesses the blood to an extent, creating mutated, semi-immortal humans but the creatures are deemed too unstable when progress slows. The project is considered a failure and the creatures are abandoned on the island, along with the lab itself. *630AC: While the experiments with vampires didn't go as Judeal had hoped, they did contribute towards his [[sinspawn|'sinspawn']] ritual. Having built a fortress within the swamplands (known later as 'Alteros'), the past seventy years are geared towards researching sin magic and the production of sinspawn. Having perfected a ritual to successfully transform magi into sin mages, and an army that need neither rest nor nourishment numbering in the thousands, war begins. Under the guise of 'Naberius', Judeal creates seven commanders - each representing one of the sins - among them [[Keira|'Keira']]. As the puppet master, he watches from the shadows and collects data while his forces wage war against the [[Melym|'Melym']]' dynasty'. *683AC: Encountering the necromancer Samael, Judeal gifts him the legendary Rattletooth following a series of tests. It's a relic of Azrael, forged directly by the deity's hand. This leads to a great battle between Valmasia's forces and hoards of undead. *700AC: While the sinspawn are slowly recreated, Judeal encounters Suki Ino and takes her as his student and eventual partner. She's transformed into Envy through a ritual and trained extensively. It's said that the curse of Envy swallowed her completely, her obssession with perfection eventually ending up with her eventually becoming 'picture perfect'. The portrait is treasured by the half-angel and its whereabouts are a mystery, though an artisan claims to own that very portrait in his gallery within Byson. *715AC: Encountering Kokb'ael Kzer-Za as a Kaor, Judeal establishes a pact with the Yokai. In exchange for the creature's undying loyalty, the half-angel provides a constant stream of his occult mana through the 'Mark of Loki' brand. Eventually becoming an imperfect, the yokai bases his own brand, the 'Mark of Kzer-Za', off of the design. *725AC: With the sinspawn army swelling once more, Judeal encounters [[Eline Sakete|'Eline Sakete']] and tests her power. Impressed by the occultist, he acts as her benefactor, providing [[Durendal|'Durendal']] along with an army of ghouls that prove vital in her successful conquest of Valmasia. In a future confrontation with the Empress, however, he mocks her and requests that she bows to him. Eline slays him in an epic duel, crushing his skull for the surviving witnesses to see. Whispered rumors say that those witnesses say that before his death he claimed to have appeared so they could set their sights towards the heavens now that Valmasia was theirs, but Eline's mercy had a reputation for being non-existent at that point.''' *740AC: Fully regenerated from his death, Judeal wishes to establish a new high ruler to further his goals. He approaches '''Hayliel Melym but is refused, leading to a battle where she's kidnapped and tortured extensively, but her willpower proves too strong. Disappointed, he attempts to end her, only to be bested in their second duel and killed so soon after his death to Eline. *750AC: Given the short amount of time between his last regeneration and this one, it produces a child-like Judeal with jumbled memories. Namarre Sakete would eventually uncover both his regeneration and his journal in her quest for Azrael relics, taking the boy as her own adopted son for a number of years before he sets out on his own. Category:Characters Category:Villains Trivia *By the Eternia Power Ranking, Judeal Loki possesses the following stats: Strength (D), Durability (A-), Agility (B), Magic Power (S+), Magic Damage (S), Intelligence (A), Willpower ©. Category:Characters Category:Villains